Battle Cave
What is the Battle Cave? The Battle Cave is a collection of the strongest trainers from all over the world, gathered together in Battle Frontier's Artisan Cave. The leader of the group is Guardian Blue. The nine trainers lined up must be battled consecutively, and rules don't apply in the same way as the rest of Battle Frontier. It is essentially the Elite Four, except with 9 trainers, and a lot stronger. Both the player and NPC are able to use items, and the ban list isn't in effect. The main reward for this is the Eon Ticket. If your team members aren't level 90+ or high tier Pokémon, you may need to bring plenty of strong potions and revives to have a chance. It is also recommended to save in between battles. The Battle Cave is the only place in the game you can obtain a Battle Ball - essentially a trophy ball. Trainers Trainers are in the order that you encounter them inside the cave. Item is listed as it may be helpful to thieve these items as an addition reward. This can be done with the moves Thief and Covet. Pokémon Trainer Justin Pokemon Trainer Justin has no clear strategy. Being the first of nine trainers, he's fairly easy to beat for any players that's reached the Battle Frontier. If using an amulet coin, Pokémon Trainer Justin gives 34400 as a cash reward for beating him. Pokémon Trainer Alan Pokemon Trainer Alan uses Drought and Sunny Day in combination with Solar Beam users and Fire types. If using an amulet coin, this trainer gives 34800 as a cash reward for beating him. Pokémon Trainer Martha The third trainer, Pokemon Trainer Martha uses Rain Dance along with water-type Pokemon as her main strategy. She has a clear weakness to Grass attacks. If using an amulet coin, this trainer gives 35200 as a cash reward for beating her. Pokémon Trainer Fredward Number four, Fredward, uses Sandstorm as well as some stronger Pokémon. Although his teams levels are higher than the previous trainers, Fredward's team have clear type disadvantages and can be beaten fairly easily with the right moves. If using an amulet coin, this trainer gives 36800 as a cash reward for beating him. Pokémon Trainer Yukio Yukio has a fairly well balanced team compared to the previous 4 trainers. This makes number five a little tougher than the trainers before her. If using an amulet coin, this trainer gives 37200 as a cash reward for beating her. Pokémon Trainer Cora Number 6 is fairly balanced and has pretty strong Pokémon. *The Thick Club is normally extremely hard to come by. Thieving this may be beneficial if you would like to create a competitive Marowak. If using an amulet coin, this trainer gives 37600 as a cash reward for beating him. Pokémon Trainer Axel Lucky number 7, watch out for Wobbuffet's Destiny Bond. Axel uses pretty beefy Pokémon and can put up a good fight. He has three Full Restores. If using an amulet coin, this trainer gives 37600 as a cash reward for beating him. Pokemon Trainer Patsy Patsy has a highly threatening team, with many threats to deal with. The Magic Egg can introduce entry hazards and use Toxic, as well as being massively tanky, making it a difficult foe when you consider that Patsy has multiple Full Restores. A good way to deal with the Magic Egg is to use Toxic, or take advantage of its Amalgam by having moves that are super effective against the previous type used. Mamoswine is also fairly tanky, has Taiga, and can deal a lot of damage using Earthquake. Garchomp and Togekiss can also be tough if you don't have the right team. If using an amulet coin, this trainer gives 38000 as a cash reward for beating her. Guardian Blue Guardian Blue is the last trainer you encounter inside the Battle Cave. This trainer is extremely strong, owning 6 legendary pokemon and 4 Full Restores. His final pokemon, Darkrai, can easily wipe an ill prepared team. Blue has smart AI and uses Shade Trance and Dream Eater effectively to incapacitate and feed off your Pokémon. He also has Cataclysm and Knock off. Cataclysm will one-hit almost any Pokémon. If using an amulet coin, this trainer gives 38000 as a cash reward for beating him. He also gives the player the Eon Ticket How is it accessed? The Sudowudoo to the South-East of Battle Frontier must be cleared in order to access Artisan Cave and challenge the elite 9. This is all after the main game has been completed and the ship has sailed to the Battle Frontier. Rewards *Beating all 9 trainers for the first time rewards the Eon Ticket, which takes the player to the island where Latias and Latios inhabit. The ship sails to the Southern island via Lilycove City's shipyard. *Beating all 9 trainers for a second time gives a special pokeball, the Battle Ball. *Each trainer has useful items available to thief, or covet, in order to get rare and expensive hold items. *Beating all 9 trainers gives more than 160,000 in prize money, even without an amulet coin. Power Levelling Once you are strong enough to farm the Battle cave, it is one of the best spots to power level a Pokémon. This is because each trainer's Pokémon give massive amounts of exp, and the coins received from completing the challenge (with amulet coin for extra) can be used to buy rare candies at Slateport Market.